beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin
Kevin (キキ Kiki) is a character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. He is a member of the White Tigers which was then later renamed White Tiger X. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Galman. Appearance Kevin is the shortest member of the White Tigers. He has green hair tied up in a ponytail and is shown wearing brown boots, a blue shirt and shorts with a yellow belt. His left eye is always obscured by his hair. Personality Kevin is the fastest Beyblader around and that includes his mouth. His taunting tactics not only annoy, but also provoke his rivals. When facing off against another team, it's Kevin who provides both physical and verbal distractions from the battle at hand. He's a little misunderstood and not very respected. He cares a lot for his teammates, but they lose his trust if he feels they've betrayed him (which is what happens with Ray) But he is sometimes quite willing to forgive. He'll go to a long length of stealing and nasty tricks to get revenge on people. And he'd never risk losing his Bit-beast. Plot Beyblade: 2000 Kevin first appears in the series when the Bladebreakers arrive in Hong Kong for the Asian Tournament. Together with Bruce, they stalked the Bladebreakers and cornered them for revenge against Ray, though both of them wound up being beaten by Tyson. In the semi-finals, Kevin attempted to get the Bladebreakers disqualified by sending a huge boulder on the path to the stadium when Ray and Tyson got delayed, though the plan fails when they both arrive without a moment to spare. Later, after watching Ray defeat Lee in the final battle, Kevin and the rest of the team realized that Ray still had pure intentions when he left and they all forgave him. In the finals of the World Tournament, the White Tigers come to Russia for a chance to battle the reigning champions: the Demolition Boys. After witnessing Kai use Black Dranzer defeat the All Starz and stealing their bit-beasts, Kevin was reluctant to follow through with Mariah's plan to beat Kai since he was too powerful for them, and he was the only one who still refused to co-operate when Lee and Gary were eventually convinced. As a result of their battle, Kevin was the only member of the White Tigers who still had his bit-beast and he temporarily allied himself with the Majestics to take down the Demolition Boys if Tyson lost his battle. This proved to be unnecessary when Tyson successfully unleashed an attack that sent all stolen bit-beasts back to their rightful owners and defeated Tala. With the World Championships over, Kevin, along with everyone else, lined up for a chance to go up in battle against Tyson. Beyblade: G-Revolution Kevin does very little Beybattling, but he is mostly seen with Gary throughout the show as they get involved with anything alongside the rest of the White Tiger X. In the BEGA League Saga and the Justice 5 Tournament Saga, Kevin and the rest of the White Tiger X team (i.e. Lee, Gary and Mariah) decided to support and join Tyson and the G-Revolutions to help them train in order to stop Boris and his BEGA Organization. Relationships Ray Kon Tyson Granger Lee Wong Mariah Wong Gary Tan Beyblades Galman's Beyblade is able to spin in a way to make it appear as though there are multiple versions of it. Beybattles Quotes *"You're a disgrace!" *"You totally look like the weakest link" (To Tyson) Etymology Like Mariah and Gary, his Japanese name is based on an animal sound. In this case "Kiki" is a reference to the sound a monkey makes. Trivia *Kevin is apparently Gary's cousin. *Kevin is the only member of the White Tigers who didn't lose his bit-beast as he did not battle Kai and Black Dranzer. *In the English Dub, Kevin's voice was often different at times due to the fact that two voice actors did his voice at the same time (Ari-Paul Saunders and Lyon Smith). **This was only prominent during the first season, as Saunders solely provided Kevin's voice throughout G-Revolution. *Kevin is the only member of the White Tigers who didn't have stats shown in the English Dub. Gallery See Kevin/Gallery. de:Kevin Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: 2000 Characters Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Characters Category:White Tigers Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Characters Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters